nartoepicfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Land
Earth Land (アースランド Āsu Rando) is a world in the Fairy Tail Universe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 3 Geography Most of the known part of Earth Land is occupied by a very large peninsula, with some isles of different sizes being scattered in the sea surrounding it, and the peninsula itself being linked to the mainland, whose geography is mainly unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 5 bonus book, Super Supplement The territory seems to be split into several countries: *The Kingdom of Fiore, occupying a smaller, secondary peninsula sprouting from the main one, to the west. "Fiore" is Italian for "Flower". *The country of Seven, occupying a peninsula northeast of Fiore. *The country of Bosco, located east of Fiore. It is Italian for "Wood". *The country of Iceberg, located to the east of Seven, northeast of Bosco, north of Joya, northwest of Bellum and west of the Pergrande Kingdom. *The country of Minstrel, located to the southeast of Fiore, separated from it by a large gulf with an island in its center. *The country of Midi, located on a small peninsula south of Mins. *The country of Desierto, a large region located east of Mins. "Desierto" is Spanish for "Desert". *The country of Joya, located north of Desierto. "Joya" is Spanish for "Jewel". *The country of Bellum, located east of Desierto, on the eastern shore of the large lake separating it from Desierto and Joya. Bellum is Latin for War. *The country of Sin, located on a peninsula in the southern part of the continent. *The island of Caelum, located in the sea not far from Minstrel's western shores. "Caelum" is Latin for Sky. *The island of Enca, located south of Sin. *The Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland. "Grande" is Spanish for "Big". Races There is a variety of races inhabiting Earth Land: *Human: the main race in Earth Land. *Dragon: rare, large and immensely powerful reptilian creatures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 23 They are known to be very intelligent, and, in some cases, to appreciate humans, sometimes taking them under their protection and teaching them Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 34-35Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 71 *Exceed: anthropomorphous talking cats capable of sprouting wings and flying through the use of the Magic Aera. They hail from Edolas, a dimension parallel to Earth Land,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 22-23 and they were all transported to the latter by interdimensional Anima gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 4 *Vulcan: large creatures reminiscent of gorillas, with a massive horn topping their head, capable of understanding human language and speaking a rudimentary form of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 45-48 They employ Take Over Magic to take the form of humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 21-25 They are known to reside on Mt. Hakobe, in the Kingdom of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 31 *Winged Fish: a rare species of fish, gifted with wings which allow it to fly, and capable of breathing air.Fairy Tail Manga Special: Happy's Little Job, Pages 1-4 *Wyvern: somewhat reminiscent of dragons, these winged reptiles are much smaller and more beastly in nature.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 - Anime Only *Goblin: funny little creatures reminiscent of otherworldly rodents, which are capable of wielding makeshift weapons.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 - Anime Only *Celestial Spirits: are Magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit World. Magic Magic (魔法, Mahō) in Earth Land is located inside the body of living organisms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Page 2 In some races, Magic occurs in all individuals, but only 10% of humankind uses it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 3 Magic can be divided into two main classifications: *'Caster Magic' (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku): It is Magic which, as the name suggests, is generated and expelled from the caster's body, as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 19 *'Holder Magic' (ホルダーのマジック Horudā Majikku); It is Magic that requires a Mage to employ an external source to be produced. Trivia * Bosco is first mentioned in Chapter 1 by Bora. Apparently there is a slave trade in this country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 35 * Most of the countries in Earth Land are randomly named. As such, Hiro Mashima has stated that he will try to avoid the story's progress to these countries. References Navigation Category:Worlds